New Arrival
by LetGo666
Summary: This is a One Direction-Zarry and Blood of the Dance Floor fan fiction. Two boys meet a new student in the middle of the year. Zayn falls Harry, mean while his friend, Jay, seems interested his Harry's brother, Dahvie. If you can't handle either One Direction or Blood on the Dance Floor, don't read. Obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Outside the trees were painted tangerine oranges, lemon yellows, and apple reds. The cool autumn breeze blew the falling leaves across the even school grounds. There was not a single cloud in the midmorning sky to prevent the bright sun from shining.

In the back of the high school's classroom sat two boys. Both of them were adorned in black, from the hair on their heads to the shoes on their feet. The one to the left had blood red, icy blue, and lightening yellow streaks through his jet black hair that hung slightly over his eyes, even though it was cut short in the back. His face was a pale white against the crow black markings around his ruby red eyes. On his shoulders rested a jacket imprinted with studded spikes to compliment the flaming skull on his shirt. Chains hung from the belt of his leather pants that clung to his legs. Upon the desk in front of him rested his crossed feet clothed with combat boots. His leather-gloved hands supported his head, giving him a relaxed look.

Next to him sat a rather plain figure when compared to the first. Though, if you put him next to the others, he would still seem out of place. His natural dark brown hair was dyed a pitch black, raised in a small triangular shape at the top of his forehead. His shirt was a plain obsidian black shirt compliment with a pair of jet-black skinny jeans. Underneath his desk, he was typing away on his phone, only to look up when the teacher called on him or on the class' attention.

A knock sounded on the wooden door, reminding the teacher of something he forgot to mention. "Class, we have a new student. This is Harry Styles," He motioned to the student beside him.

The boy's hair was brown and curly, curving up wards, almost like an upside-down bowl. His tops consisted on a blue Pepsi short-sleeved shirt, covered by an open red, white, and blue, British flag-patterned blazer. "H-hey," the boy weakly waved to the students in front of him.

The boy who was on his phone briefly looked up to catch a glance to whom the teacher was talking about. Though, he couldn't remove his gaze once his eyes found the beautiful male figure at the front of the classroom. The boy had one of the leanest bodies, some of the most full lips, and some of the most sparkling eyes. There was no doubt that he was the single most attractive person on the Earth. Someone near him nudged his elbow.

"Something got your attention, Zayn," the extremist beside him asked.

"Hmm?...Y-yeah...Maybe," Zayn whispered back to Jay.

Jayy chuckled to himself until he noticed the other figure by the door. His hair pointed out in all directions, streaked with every color imaginable. His Hello Kitty shirt brought a playful smile to Jay's lips. He, also, wore tight darkly colored jeans, from which a chain fell connecting the wallet in his back pocket to the spiked belt around his waist. Bulky leather boots outlined with silver daggers climbed up his leg, stopping when it reached his knee.

"Who are you," the teacher asked him.

"I'm Dahvie Vanity. I'm Harry's older brother. I just came to make sure he got to where he was supposed to go," Dahvie answered.

"You two don't even have the same last name," the teacher retorted.

"Stepbrothers, sorry," Dahvie muttered sarcastically. He shot a barely noticeable wink in Jay's direction before exiting the classroom.

"Whatever," the teacher mumbled to himself.

Jayy smiled to himself before falling back into his seat. He turned his head back towards Zayn, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you take a seat by Zayn. He's...in the back. My apologies, but it's the only seat open," the teacher motioned.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Harry replied, though, he thought the dashing male dressed all in black had already taken away his breath. He was the dark, mysterious type that, Harry, thought was extremely sexy. "hey," he whispered, barely audible, as he sat next to the beautiful bastard.

"Hey," Zayn whispered back, trying to hide his faintly tinted-red face.

"I...I'm Harry," he spoke a bit louder, stretching out his hand to the other.

"I know," Zayn smiled. "Just like you know I'm Zayn."

"N-no, I don't! I just got here," Harry pouted, lowering his arm.

"Well then, you, obviously, weren't paying attention to the teacher," Zayn teased, chuckling slightly from the other's facial expression.

"Oh...I guess he did mention your name...now that I think about it," Harry murmured, blushing deeper.

_You're so cute_, Zayn thought staring at the others perfectly chiseled face.

Harry felt eyes baring down upon him. Slowly turning his head to the side, he noticed Zayn's crimson eyes gazing at him. "W-what," Harry almost shouted, as he whipped his head back to the front of the classroom, his own emerald green eyes wide.

Zayn's scarlet eyes opened fully in fear. "D-did I say that aloud?"

"Say what aloud," Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, good," Zayn sighed in relief slinking back in his chair.

Harry suspiciously raised an eyebrow at the other, but soon shook if off. Moments later, a lighted screen from underneath Zayn's desk had caught his attention. Though, it didn't look like he was playing any kind of game nor did it look like he was texting anyone, just typing away. Leaning over a tad bit, Harry tried to get a better look at what Zayn was doing. His rapid fingers typed:

_So, as I was saying before, a rather boring period. However, there was a new student in our class. Jay really seemed to enjoy his brother...Dahvie. Oh, the kid's name was Harry. Harry Styles. He so_

"H-hey," Zayn yelled, distressed, pushing the other kid's face away. "What are you doing?"

"O-oh. I...I just wanted to know what you were typing," Harry stuttered.

"Why," Zayn shot back at him.

"B-because! I thought it might have been a-a book or m-maybe some poetry."

Zayn scoffed, putting away his phone for now, so that no one could snoop in his business.

_Wow,_ Harry thought. If he had said it aloud, it would come out as nothing but a breath. _He has a journal. That's even more intriguing than poetry. Wonder what kind of secrets I can unlock from him._ Harry glanced at Zayn, a seductive smile coming to his lips for a moment before disappearing as he turned to face the board, again.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang at noon when everyone couldn't dart out of the room fast enough.

Jayy got out of his seat before Zayn and walked over to Harry. "Hey, Styles, wanna join me and Zayn, here, for lunch?"

"Sure," Harry flashed him a gorgeous grin. "I'd love to."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing," Zayn muttered, pulling Jayy down by his shirt so that their eyes were level.

Jayy smirked. "I'm inviting your crush to lunch for you."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want the nosy bastard there," Zayn glared.

"Tough. Tomorrow, you would've forgotten about it, and you'd be back to crushin' on him. I'm just speeding up the process. You can thank me, later."

Zayn released his hold on the taller's shirt while grumbling to himself.

Jayy smiled at his small victory as he wrapped his arms around the two shorter males to lead them towards the lunchroom.

"Is he gonna be okay," Harry asked anxiously, looking up at the punk star for an answer.

"Yeah, he'll be fine once he realizes I'm right."

"Okay," Harry murmured, looking back down to the ground in front of him. How he hoped that Zayn would stay mad at him forever. He really didn't mean to piss the guy off; it just sort of happened.

Zayn sighed, his brow slightly tilted downward as he glared at Jayy. His expression soon changed from irritated to calm as his gaze moved to the other face. How could he possibly stay mad being in the presence of such a beautiful face?

Jayy looked down, noticing the cooler atmosphere around him. He sympathetically rubbed Zayn's shoulder, for he knew how defeat damaged his pride.

Zayn lifted his hand to rest it on Jayy's. "Thanks. You were right, by the way," Zayn mumbled, a small smile warmly spreading across his face, but soon vanished at what Jay said next. As jealousy washed over him, his eyes turned into a deadly glare of daggers ready to shoot at Jayy.

"Told you. Oh, hey, I meant to ask you earlier, but where do you live," Jayy asked Harry just as they entered the lunchroom.

"W-why," Harry asked, about to look up at Jayy before noticing the other glaring at the taller. All the worry Harry had been now replaced with a soothing sensation.

"I wanna know where you brother lives. You live with him, don't you," Jayy responded, taking him arms back and his backpack down at his normal spot on the table.

"Oh. Yeah, we live together."

"Front pocket. There's my planner. Write it in there," Jayy shouted as he headed towards the lunch line.

"I'll get it for you," Zayn said with a smile, sitting down his own book bag.

"Thanks," Harry smiled warmly, sitting down on the bench.

"Here. Good luck trying to find a space to write it in," Zayn responded, tossing the thin planner to the place in front of Harry.

The little book was covered front to back in doodles of dragons, zombies, vampires, werewolves, guns, daggers, scythes, swords, relics, pentagrams, blood, eyeballs, dead people, and much more. Each picture was drawn so delicately and colored so precisely, the sketches look like they might just come off the page. "Decorative. Isn't he," Harry asked, still in awe of all the drawings in front of him.

"He's one of the best artists in school," Zayn answered, getting out his lunch and taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Wow," Harry marveled at the various works scattered throughout the little book. Towards the end of the planner it was a little less cluttered, so Harry was able to find a blank space at the bottom in one of the corners. After scribbling down his address down, he hand the book back to Zayn.

Jayy came back to the table, Caesar salad, fries, and a monster all in his hands. Harry gave him a questioning look. "What," Jayy asked, slightly paranoid, as he stuffed some fries into his mouth.

"Nothing," Harry dismissed, starting to eat his own lunch.

After they finished eating, minutes passed in shared silence. To avoid the awkward feeling, Zayn got out his phone, starting to quickly type, and Jayy started to continue to doodle more in his planner. This left Harry to be drowned by the lonely awkwardness that filled the table.

Quickly looking up at the boy in front of him, Jay nudged Zayn's foot underneath the table. Zayn looked over at Jayy who nodded towards Harry. Zayn shrugged in return before going back to his phone.

Sighing, Jayy closed his planner and put it back into his bag. "So…what's your brother like," Jayy asked, thinking of nothing better to say.

"Oh! He's..uhmm…well,..For one thing, he's always out in the garage singing and playing his electric guitar…he writes his own music," Harry answered, twiddling his thumbs.

"I can play the guitar and the keyboard," Jayy commented.

Zayn heard a conversation being ignited, so he decided to put away his phone for the time being.

"My brother's actually looking for band member," Harry recalled.

"Oh, cool! I could be his scream-o partner…Zayn, here, is the one who taught me how to sing," Jayy said proudly, pointing a finger at Zayn when he mentioned his name.

"Really," Harry asked shocked.

"Yes," Zayn mumbled underneath his breath, blushing, as he slapped Jay upside the back of his head.

Jay chuckled, the slap to his head only making him laugh harder. "So, is it okay with you, if I hang out after school, today?"

"Yeah. I would think so…How about you," Harry asked, turning towards Zayn.

"Ummm…yeah, I guess I can go," Zayn murmured, blushing more deeply and trying to avoid eye contact with Harry, though, his sparkling forest green eye and charming smile were making it very difficult.

"I'm glad. Hope to see you both after school," Harry concluded with a giant grin plastered on to his face.

The bell rang again, and they all got from the table, dragging their book bags behind them, before separating in different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

The final bell rang for the day; school was now over. Jayy smiled to himself as he took his feet off the desk. Picking up his book bag, he stretched slightly before heading out of the building and into his ride, a dark plum Cadillac with venomous snakes spray-painted on the hood, trunk, and sides of the car.

Zayn soon walked out of the building, almost instantly spying the car peeking out from behind the school's gates. Just as Jayy was the oddball of the school, his car was the oddball of the parking lot. It fit him. "Hey," Zayn acknowledged him, climbing into the car. "Don't you look happy?…Who are you and what have you done with Jayy?"

"It's still me," Jayy chuckled, ruffling Zayn's hair. "I'm just happy because, today, I might become part of a band, and I might get a fuck buddy."

"Jay," Zayn whined.

"What?"

"Come on! I just met someone I actually like, the _first _person I actually like! But then you gotta go and screw his brother, fuckin' everything up for me. My God, Jayy."

"What? Am I not allowed to have fun, too? Besides, he could say no. Remember when I asked you. You said no, and it's not like I raped you afterwards. Look, the guy's hot. I wanna fuck him. Is that such a big deal? Suck it up. You need to stop being such a whiner," Jay retorted, starting up the car.

"Yeah, I remember," Zayn mumbled, blushing a tad. "Can we go to my house first? I want to drop off my back pack."

Jayy laughed at how easily the boy became flustered. Silence consumed the car, except for the soft clicking of fingers on a keyboard.

_So Jayy's being his perverted self again. We're in his car right now. First we're going to my house, so I can drop off my bag. Then we're off to Harry's…I wonder what it looks like…Jay wants to fuck Dahvie. That guy and his sex powers are going to my chances I ever had with Harry…To be honest, I don't think I have enough guts to tell him._

"Hey. Hey. Hey, Zayn, we're at your house. Hurry up, will you," Jayy snapped, shaking Zayn out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry," Zayn muttered, rushing out of the car. Slamming the car door behind him, he ran up to his door as he fumbled with the key in his pocket. After throwing the door open, he tossed his book bag to the side. Grabbing a bottle of water first, he dashed back out to the car.

"Took you long enough," Jayy scoffed as he put the car in reverse, and then made a U-turn towards Dahvie's house.

"S-sorry," Zayn panted. "I just wanted…some water." Zayn took a drink of his water before continuing. "I'm a little nervous…I don't have your balls, Jayy."

"I was just joking, geez. It's fine. Relax," Jayy answered. "Well…If you're confident you can't lose. If you falter, your whole stature crumbles along with it. Remember that. Now, I know I'm not one for dating, but that applies to a lot of things, so that should work for your issue, too."

"Thanks, Jay," Zayn whispered before sipping some more water.

"And you know what? I bet he likes you, too. There are things that can be seen, if you're paying attention. I've noticed the way you both pine over each other. Makes me wanna gag. Trust me, though, it'll be okay," Jayy added, parking on the street by Dahvie's house.

"Really," Zayn turned, gazing into Jayy's false rose red eyes for some truth to the matter.

"Really. Now get out of my damn car, "Jayy chuckled, shooing him away.

"Thanks, Jayy," Zayn almost snorted, making sure to close the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The white two-story house sat on a wide boxed-in piece of land that was covered in fresh, green grass. A solid cement wall wrapped around the perimeter of the large yard. In the middle of the six-foot high wall were two intricately molded metal doors that opened onto the path leading up to the elegant front door. In the right corner sat a tall oak tree with a wooden bench underneath it. Tulips outlined the sides of the bench and the tree trunk. In the middle of the left side of the yard was a small flower patch filled with lilacs and lilies. Running along the house were rose bushes. There was even a 'welcome mat' when Jay rang the chiming doorbell. Harry answered the door, Zayn invisible because of Jayy's height. "Oh, hey, Dahvie's out in the garage," Harry stated.

"Thanks," Jayy muttered, barging in without being invited.

"H-hi," Zayn said, barely audible as he gave Harry a small wave.

"Hey," Harry responded, a wide, luscious grin appearing onto his face.

Zayn's heart felt sickly sweet just from the glimpse of such a radiant smile. "C-can I come in," Zayn asked breathlessly.

"Sure," Harry moved, opening the door, then closing it behind Zayn. "Is there something you wanted to do," Harry asked, moving closer to Zayn, almost invading his personal space.

"Y-yes," Zayn mumbled, standing up straighter from courage. But before long it disappeared, and Harry was left sheepishly slouching against a wall.

"What," Harry softly asked onto Zayn's lip's as he rested his hands on the wall above Zayn's head.

"You," Zayn whispered back, lost in Harry's shimmering emerald eyes and shining smile. He released a shaky, needy sigh onto Harry's lip, though, his timid side still had a gasp on him. Closing his eyes, Zayn breathed in the intoxicating scent coming off Harry's cologne. Lips pressed up against Zayn's, making his brisk eyes open and widen, before closing again, accepting the pleasure of the kiss from his crush.

Arms wrapped around his neck as Harry pushed his body close against Zayn's being. Harry licked Zayn's lip, and the boy immediately opened wider, wanting more of him. Harry smiled as his tongue entered Zayn's mouth.

As soon as Harry's tongue entered his mouth, Zayn surrendered almost completely to him, pressing his own body nearer and tangling his hands in Harry's curly hair.

Harry's hands traveled down from the wall onto Zayn's back, resting when they reached where Zayn's lower back met his ass.

* * *

The garage was a rather open room. By the stairs was a tool bench, cluttered with screwdrivers, hammers, and saws scattered across it. Near one of the walls was a couch, a side table accompanying each arm. In the middle of the entire room a set of drums, a keyboard, and several different guitars. Jayy walked into the area, one to find Dahvie beginning the refrain of one of his songs.

"Nice," Jayy commented once Dahvie finished.

"Thanks. I saw you in Harry's class. I was actually kind of hoping you'd two become friends," Dahvie said, setting his guitar off to the side. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jayy Jayy Monroe. Nice to meet you," Jay said extending his hand out towards Dahvie.

"Nice to meet you, Jayy," Dahvie replied, accepting the gesture.

"Hey, y'know I can play the guitar, too. I'm, also, good with a keyboard and sighing," Jayy said resting on the couch by the wall.

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if I could be in your band."

"Yeah, sure! Thanks man," Dahvie yelled excitedly.

"No prob, dude. Oh, hey, I also have another question," Jayy added.

"What," Dahvie asked, his face dropping only slightly.

"Wanna fuck," Jayy smiled widely.

"Right now," Dahvie raised an eyebrow, still smiling from the previous news.

"Yeah…,"Jayy dragged, mimicking Dahvie's facial expression.

"Umm, okay…Though, my room's a lot cleaner," Dahvie answered, disgusted by the garage's concrete flooring.

"That's fine with me," Jayy replied, getting up and following behind him.

Dahvie stopped at the entrance to the hall, staring, amazed at his younger brother making out with Zayn on the wall by the stairs.

"What," Jayy questioned, stumped by Dahvie's behavior.

Dahvie limply gestured to the pair to the side of them. "I didn't know he was gay," he whispered, stunned.

"Well, you should get used to it. The way the make googly-eyes at each other, I think you'll be seeing him a lot more."

"He's … he's not like you ... is he? I … my little brother, Harry's not like that-"

"Don't worry, he's not gonna go breakin' his heart. Honestly, that's the first person that he even remotely had interest in," Jayy explained, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Dahvie whispered, slightly relieved, before walking toward the stairs. Antsy, Jayy followed behind.

Harry pulled away, trying to catch his breath. He brushed his hand through Zayn's silky hair while staring intently into the flaming red eyes.

Zayn huffed silently, sucking in as much oxygen as his lungs would allow him to. A tender smile grew onto his lips as he felt the fingers playing with his fine hairs. That was, until the boy noticed Jay and Dahvie watching them. A deep blush appeared on his face, while he shouted, "How long have you been standing there?"

Harry slightly turned to see who Zayn was yelling at. When his forest eyes spotted the two older teens, he brought Zayn as close as possible, possessively wrapping his arms around the body.

If it was possible, Zayn would have blushed harder, though it was hard to tell, for the boy's face was smothered into Harry's chest.

"Not long. We were just going up to my bedroom when I noticed you two," Dahvie answered.

"Well, have fun. We'll be here," Harry said, faking a smile to hide his death glare at the intruder.

"Okay. Don't get into any trouble. You're the good kid. It needs to stay like that," Dahvie finished, ruffling's his younger brother's hair before heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

Jayy winked to the one eye of Zayn's that was noticeable until rushing upstairs to join the other. Zayn groaned as he started to hug Harry.

One finger from the smooth hand of Styles brought Zayn's head up, so that Harry could see his eyes, again. "Will you take the contacts out for me," he asked as charming as possible.

"S-sure," Zayn muttered, reaching to his eyeballs. After a few second both of the round objects sat on the table by them.

"You have such beautiful brown eyes. So dark…like an abyss. I don't understand why you would try to hide these wonders," Harry tenderly teased the other.

Zayn pulled Harry's head down, whispering 'because' onto his lips, before fully kissing him again.

Harry let out a small moan, bringing the hands back down to their original resting place. The palms traveled up Zayn's waist, the shirt riding on top of them, so that by the time Harry's hand had reached below Zayn's arms, his stomach was exposed. Breaking the kiss, Harry took off the shirt, flinging it across the room.

A shove pushed Zayn down onto the steps, luckily, his elbows caught his fall. Harry knelt on the step lower than the one Zayn was on, smashing his lips back into Zayn's, his tongue immediately invading the others mouth.

A soft moan escaped from Zayn, due to the seductive teen's dominance. Zayn wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as his hands invaded underneath Harry's shirt. He started to grind into the others crotch for he was getting impatient.

Harry broke the kiss again and moved his mouth to Zayn's neck, teasing the flesh with his mouth and tongue. "Can I … fuck you, … Zayn?"

"Only if you take off your clothes," Zayn moaned, tugging on Harry's shirt.

Harry yanked off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Teasing each spot, Harry moved his lips form Zayn's Adam apple to the crook in his neck down to the top of his chest, stopping when he reached the boy's nipple. As he kissed, licked, and sucked the navel, loud moans sounded out of Zayn's throat. His hands slinked down further, sliding off Zayn's pants and underwear.

Chuckling, Harry removed his mouth from Zayn's chest. Instead, he smacked his lips back into Zayn's as his fingers lightly traced his cock, top to bottom.

The motion caused Zayn to let out loud moans, vibrating into each of the mouths.

Harry smiled, breaking the kiss. He watched Zayn's facial expression as he quickened his pace until Zayn was at his breaking point.

The pleasure had been accumulating greatly. Just as Zayn thought he would be relieved of the excess pleasure, he was left with the pain from the surplus bliss. "Harry," Zayn whimpered, opening his eyes to the stunning lean-bodied beauty in front of him.

Harry's captivating smile reappeared on his face due to Zayn's pleas. Bringing his head down low to Zayn's groin, Harry licked the head of his cock, which caused a gasp to escape from Zayn's lips. Harry started sucking the head vigorously before bringing the whole shaft into his mouth, deep-throating it.

Zayn's body started to shake and shudder, sending him further into the ecstasy. His breathe hitched right before he came into Harry's mouth, loudly moaning the other boy's name. His body briefly spasmed as he rid out the orgasm, enjoying every pleasure that surged through his being. Harry slurped the dick dry. Taking Zayn's pants off completely , his own bottoms following closely behind, he started to palm the other crotch.

Another moan came from out of Zayn's mouth from the touch on his over sensitive member. "Harry~"

"What," Harry teased before tapping Zayn's mouth with two of his fingers.

The boy moaned unhappily, wanting the hand out of his face.

"Stubborn?" Harry fingered the others lips, trying to slip them in whether or not they were wanted.

Zayn finally opened his mouth, giving in to the irritating actions. The fingers immediately shot in, gaging the brown-eyed boy. This earned a cool glare at Harry, who returned the action with a cheesy smile. Zayn scoffed, before sucking, slurping, and licking the digits until they had been covered in a decant amount of saliva.

Harry stopped palming the erection and slid the fingers out of Zayn's mouth, replacing them with his lips. Using his dry hand, he placed Zayn's legs over his shoulders. Harry put his fingers into Zayn's ass, lubricating the entrance. As he took the fingers out, his long dick stretching the entry.

* * *

"Jayy," came the loud moan from Dahvie's mouth as he harshly fucked Jay's face, trying to shove it in as far as possible.

A smirk played on Jayy's lips even as the thick cock forced him to gag here and there. Jayy gently ran his teeth down Dahvie's shaft before biting the head when he pulled out.

Dahvie gasped, an evil smirk coming onto his face. Dahvie shoved his dick full-force as quick as possible down Jayy's throat, mean while holding tight fist fulls of the hair of Jay's head, pulling him as close to his crotch as his body would allow him. He wanted that kid to be in so much pain.

Jayy moaned in pleasure from the harsh treatment, only wanting more of it. However, having to gag every few seconds really didn't help him bite back.

A few moments later, Dahvie pulled out of Jayy's mouth, his cock still erect, but dripping in pre-cum and saliva.

Jayy took off his pants, the remainder of clothes between both of them. Digging his nails into the skin as he gripped Dahvie's shoulders, Jayy forced the guy onto his back, while he climbed onto the bed.

Dahvie's mischievous smile returned as he stabbed his nail into Jay's chest, dragging them downwards. Patches of skin were removed as slight blood slowly started to clot the opening.

Jayy let out a gasp from the jabbing motion in his torso. A growl formed in his throat before he raised his knee to send a harsh nudge straight into Dahvie's genital. Using the brief moment of vulnerability, Jayy quickly threw Dahvie onto his stomach.

Dahvie's head jolted inward towards his chest as a gasped escaped his lips. Grabbing Jayy's head from behind and digging his nails into the sides, he rammed their heads together. Dahvie hoped to try to use the moment to get back up and overthrow Jayy.

However, once Jayy started to feel the body underneath him move, he slammed his knees into the backside of Dahvie's and dug his nails into Dahvie's shoulder, again, in order to try to force him down.

Dahvie still resorted struggling underneath the hold. Finding that he could still control some of his arm, he reached behind him, grabbing and pulling Jayy's hair.

Jayy chuckled at the futile attempts of Dahvie's escape as he started to lick, suck, and bite where the bottom of his neck met the top of his back. Jayy held to feel his way along Dahvie's ass since he knew that if he removed any of his limbs, Dahvie would take advantage of the motion. Pressing his cock in deeper, Jayy found Dahvie's opening. Jayy forcefully pounded into his ass.

A deep groan escaped Dahvie' lips after the harsh intrusion and each following invasion.

"Harry," Zayn gasped in pain as he arched his back, which only deepened the penetration from their current positions.

"You okay," Harry asked, planting a kiss on the other boy's forehead.

"It hurts," Zayn whispered, pulling on Harry's curls.

"It'll get better after a while," Harry murmured into Zayn's ear before pulling out and sliding into his ass again.

"F-faster, Harry," Zayn moaned, shuddering from the pain-filler feeling of being stretched repeatedly. Zayn noticed the water by the stairs that he had earlier dropped.

Harry saw Zayn's gaze stray, and so brought a hand to cup his cheek, bring his head forward again. Zayn flashed him one of his small, quaint grins, causing Harry to show his own brilliant smile. Before he knew what was happening, the leftover water was poured at the top of Harry's spine. Some of the liquid ran down his sides, dripping off his chest. More of the water had run down his back to trickle down his legs or down his penis onto Zayn's ass. The event cause Harry to shiver after releasing a gasp from the cool touch the essence had left. A vengeful smile crossed Harry's face as he started to brutally thrust into Zayn's ass.

A gasp left Zayn's lips as Harry finally hit his prostate. "R-right there, Harry," Zayn mumbled before moaning loudly. "H-harder."

Harry grinned, doing as what was commanded from the chocolate brown-eyed angel underneath him. Moving one of his hands to Zayn's cock , he lightly fingered it despite the pre-cum surrounding the member.

Zayn gasped, more tightly grabbing onto Harry's hair. Whimpering was consumed by moaning as Harry continued to add to the growing pleasure building up inside of him.

Harry leaned down to Zayn's exposed neck, ghosting it with kisses before sucking on a specific space. Pressing down on the head, Harry rubbed the tips of his fingers into the side of Zayn's cock. Feeling Zayn's climax approaching, he squeezed the dick tightly before rapidly pumping it.

"Harry," Zayn moaned as his body shook , gorging itself with as much pleasure possible before quickly exiting, only to leave the boy tired and out of breath.

With the sight of Zayn's semen on his hand, Harry quickly followed suit, releasing his seed inside of Zayn's ass. Harry had collapsed onto Zayn's chest, and was now panting heavily.

* * *

Jayy had managed to move his hands so that Dahvie was now sitting on his dick, while one arm was collapsed around his neck.

Dahvie had tried biting, scratching, shoving, and still nothing had gotten Jayy off or out of him. Both of them were covered in black and blue-forming scars, and deep gnashes caused by clawing and chewing. However, both of them thought the pain was caused just intensified the pleasure.

Jayy started to thrust as quick and hard as possible while sitting underneath him. At the same time, he was busy working with the thick dick, soaking in pre-cum. He tried squeezing, stroking, pinching, and scratching, just waiting for the guy to come. Growling, Jayy leaned Dahvie forward a bit, making sure to pound as deep into his bleeding ass as possible.

Dahvie gasped, shaking violently, as Jayy thrust into the missing prostate. "H-harder," Dahvie cruelly commanded before moaning.

Jayy smirked happily as he pounded into the previous area, harder with each thrust. Jayy started to bite his neck, going back to quickly pumping Dahvie's cock. A few moments later, Jayy couldn't hold any longer. Resting against his back, Jay rode out his orgasm, while he came into Dahvie. When Jayy went to sit back up on his own, he noticed Dahvie's jizz covering his palm. An evil grin crossed his face as he sucked clean his fingers, enjoying every drip that touched his tongue.

Pulling out of him, Jayy stood on his knees, resting his arms onDahvie's shoulders. "Did 'wanna fuck' mean only one round limit to one round of sex? Or until we're tired," Jayy asked, still unsatisfied with himself.

Dahvie sat, thinking. A few moments afterward, a vile smile sat on his appeared on his face as he threw Jayy backward. "Until we're tired," Dahvie commanded, biting Jayy's lip as he was now pinned to the ground.

Harry got up off of Zayn and started to slide his clothes back on. Zayn did the same. As Harry slipped on his shirt, he chuckled, "So is that what you wanted to do?"

"Yes..and no," Zayn answered, sliding on his pants.

"Oh," Harry question, putting his blazer on again.

"I didn't expect to have sex with you. I wanted to, though. All I really wanted was to say was… was…,"Zayn stumbled, losing his courage.

"Was what," Harry persisted with his shining smile, claiming, closing in on Zayn.

"W-w-was…that..I…really like, and wanted to be your boyfriend," Zayn muttered, blushing deeply and avoiding eye contact with the other.

Harry smiled down at the smaller male. Bringing his hand towards Zayn's chin, he brought their lips together for another, shorter kiss. "Thanks." Harry stroked his cheek. "I'd love to."

"R-really," Zayn whispered, blushing still from the previous act.

"Definitely," Harry confirmed him, connecting the mouths again.


End file.
